


Mom

by EpicKiya722



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Today is a good day. A great day. A special day for the most wonderful woman in his life.





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote today, started it today and finished it today. Why? Because today, January 21st is my mom's birthday! I love her, she's awesome, and our nicknames sound exactly the same. I kid you not. Anyways, I wrote this. I chose this fandom and these characters because well... they're the first that I came up with.

They noticed that lately their friend has been... kind of... off.

Not in a bad way though.

For the past week, he's been coming and going, and always beaming with a smile on his face.

A genuine smile.

It made them wonder endlessly as to what was up, sans La'gaan who didn't seem bother by it. Eventually, it came to one day when they cornered him, him heading to the exit with a small purple box in his hands.

"Alright, Kaldur! What's up?!", Cassie first questioned, standing in front of him with her arms out.

Kaldur blinked at her, noticed the others circling him and blinked at them.

"Um... I am puzzled. Did I do something?"

"You've been awfully... chipper lately.", Garfield started, eyebrow quirked.

Kaldur didn't think nothing of it. Today was the day. Of course he would be in a good mood.

"Would it be preferable if I wasn't?"

"You keep leaving and then coming back. Are you seeing someone?", Jaime added in, arms crossed.

"Seeing someone? No. I have not."

"Truly? Because only someone special would make anyone smile how you were. Is she pretty? Or he? Whatever floats your boat. I'm just curious.", Artemis admitted, the others nodding behind her.

Kaldur realized quickly that they got it really twisted. It made him grin, revealing the humor he found in this. "My friends, no. It's not like that. I'm not dating anyone."

"Then who's the box for?", Bart asked. Beside him, La'gaan glanced at Kaldur, giving him an all-knowing look. The two Atlanteans shared a smile.

"Someone special. But not in the way you think. Now I must be going."

He strolled around Cassie, she and the others staring after him and continuously guessing what was up. It's not everyday you see your normally stoic teammate glowing.

"What's with him?", Zatanna sighed, pouring.

Her answer was laughter. Laughter in which resulted them glancing at the other Atlantean. They just stated at him, now wondering what was up with him. The laughter had increased, causing La'gaan to double over. A few moments later, his breathing steadied as he tried straightening up.

"Sorry. So sorry! It's just... wow."

"What? Are we missing out on something?", Conner asked, a bit angered that he was clueless.

"You could say. Just know that if Kal comes back with cake, don't expect any."

With that, La'gaan took his leave, heading to the pool area with a huge grin.

Another chuckle escaped him when he heard a shout of "Where is he going that there'll be cake?!"

* * *

She let out another groan, her pout growing slowly with each second. She swam back and forth, the equalitive of pacing on feet. He watched her, arms crossed and his eyes twinkling in amusement at his wife.

She was cute when frantic.

"Oh where is he?!", she whined, ignoring the tilt of the small seashell tiara on her head. The year before, Kaldur mentioned how when a birthday came around, sometimes the person that is being celebrated would wear one. "Calvin, where's my baby?"

"Sha'lain'a, my love, I assure you he's on his way. He's never missed this before.", Calvin stated, placing a hand on the female Atlantean's shoulder, stopping her rushed swimming. He kissed her cheek softly before moving a strand of honey brown hair from her face. "He will be here."

"But---"

"Mother, Father. I am... do I want to know why there's an abundance of sea anemones here?"

The couple turned, watching Kaldur swim through the front entrance. Sha'lain'a gave a chuckle in joy, coming at him to engulf her son in a hug. "You did make it! My baby boy!"

"I told you, Sha'lain'a.", Calvin sassed, not fazed by his wife's glare.

Kaldur kissed her forehead, hugging her back. "Of course, I would have. I would not have missed my mother's birthday for nothing.", he voiced, the enjoyment clear behind the words. Truth dominating them as well. He wouldn't miss his mother's birthday for any reason. He could on the other side of the world and he would make it home somehow. That determination came from being grateful to have a parent like Sha'lain'a.

"You better!", the Atlantean woman scowled, her tone deprived of cruelty, yet coated with laughter. She squeezed Kaldur once more, sighing. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I am, too. My team believes I ran off to meet a pretty girl or a handsome man though.", Kaldur couldn't help but snicker.

Calvin bit his lip, muffling his bellowing chuckles. "You didn't tell them the truth, did you, my boy?"

"I left them guessing.", the younger male answered with a shrug.

"Yup. You take more after your mother."

Sha'lain'a smirked proudly. "Then I raised him right! But, my baby boy, do you have someone special?", she grinned, wiggling her brows.

Naturally mocha brown cheeks darkened and warmed up in embarrassment. "M-mother... Let us not converse about my love life right now. This day is about you.", he tried. He was aware that whenever his parents asked about a 'special someone' and find out he's single it quickly lead to matchmaking.

Sha'lain'a didn't comment, but continued to smile. Calvin swam closer to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Love, let's not embarrass Kaldur'ahm about his love life... for now."

Kaldur stared at Calvin in disbelief while his wife giggled. "Alright. Alright." She noticed the box in her son's hand. She gasped. "Is that a present for me?"

"Nope. It's for my secret lover."

"What?!"

The young Atlantean laughed, handing over the box to her, Calvin chuckling in the background. "I was joking. It is for you. I hope you like it. Happy birthday."

Sha'lain'a didn't have to look inside to know she'll like it. Since Kaldur was a tiny child, he would make her and Calvin things on special occassions. Both appreciated it and found that their son actually was pretty good at it, too. They practically dedicated three shelves for the gifts.

"Baby, you know I'll like it regardless. Remember the bowls you made me and your father when you were just a growing tadpole? We use them every time I make that did you and Calvin like so much."

"Mom. Please."

Calvin rubbed his hand back and forth through Kaldur's short cut. "She's not wrong though."

"When am I?" Sha'lain'a opened the box, gasping when she caught the contents within. There was two silver cuff bracelets,decorated in stones in varying sizes that Kaldur found at the beach. They ranged in colors like sunset pink, light sea foam green, a shifty holographic lavender and a bright mermaid violet. She clasped one on, smiling at just how perfect it fits. "Oh, this is amazing! It goes perfectly with the dress your father got me!"

"It also brings out that spark of vividness in your eyes, love.", Calvin admitted, taking Sha'lain'a's hands. He kissed her lightly on the nose, that streak of feeling blessed seeing his wife sparkle like that and their son once again doing them proud. "These are wonderful gifts, my boy.", he praised, clapping Kaldur on one shoulder before drawing him in an one armed hug.

"I try."; Kaldur shrugged.

"This is not trying. This is going beyond that. Calvin, think you can out-do our son?", Sha'lain'a teased.

Calvin scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know.", he started mockingly. "I'm not sure what I have planned could top that."

"Dad, I am sure you could.", Kaldur laughed. "However, this is no competition."

"You say that now. Anyways, follow me."

* * *

 

The swim surprisingly wasn't a long one, but it did lead them far from home. The location was just around a corner towards a bed of rocks where numerous colorful fish reside.

Calvin swam closer, the other two close behind. "We have to go through this way.", he instructed, revealing  there was an opening large enough for two people to go through at once. Kaldur was behind his parents as they swam further into the tunnel. Soon, Calvin swam upwards, surfacing to air, Sha'lain'a and Kaldur doing so, too. The moment air hit them, their almost identical greens spotted twinkles bright enough to provide light. Among the walls and scattered among the sandy ground looked to be crystals and other stones. The ceiling wasn't so far up, but the spacing was huge. Kaldur climbed out the water, helping his mother out.

"Calvin... when?", the golden haired woman gasped, obviously impressed.

"I discovered this years ago when I was a henchman for David. I thought this year would be the perfect year to show you this place. It's within a small mountain inhabiting a nearby beach."

"I love it!"

"Yup. Dad, you beat me."

"This was no competition! You both impressed me today!" Sha'lain'a jumped both the Atlantean males, engulfing them in a hug as she kissed both their cheeks. "I'm so lucky I have such wonderful men in my life."

"Well, we're lucky to have a wonderful woman in our life.", Calvin grinned. He gently embraced his wife's face within his hands. "A feisty, nurturing, intuitive, stunning wonderful woman who we are proud and lucky to have." He kissed her sweetly, hugging her close. "I wouldn't have want to marry any other woman, Sha'lain'a."

"And I wouldn't have asked for a better mother.", Kaldur voiced.

Sha'lain'a stared at the two, her eyes beginning to water and not from the exposure to air. "You... I love you two so much."

"We love you, too.", the youngest replied. The three shared a hug, feeling complete on this day.

"I didn't just brought us here to ogle this cave. I brought a picnic.", Calvin said, making no moves to break the hug while burying his face in golden waves.

"No wonder you were gone this morning.", Sha'lain'a chuckled.

"I had to pick out the perfect basket."

"Well, I didn't marry you for your skilled basket picking, love."

"Hey!"

Kaldur just muffled his laughter.

* * *

 

It was nearly dark when the Atlantean returned to the base. As he expected, they were all gathered in the den for his return.

"Okay! Spill it!", Dick demanded the moment Kaldur came in, the others getting up and following him towards their leader. "Where did you go?"

Kaldur wasn't tired, still having the energy to let this drag on a little longer. "Somewhere."

"Where is that somewhere?", M'gann asked.

"Surrounded by lots of water.", Kaldur grinned.

"So... an island?", Bart guessed.

"Perhaps."

"Was it a date?"

"Is it?"

"I officially don't like this side of Kaldur.", Wally whined.

La'gaan stepped forward, taking to leaning on his Atlantean friend. "So did she like the gift?"

Kaldur nodded, sharing the humor with La'gaan as the others stared at them. "Yup. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome!"

"What is going on?!', the group chorused.

The Atlanteans exchanged devious, yet merciful glances. Kaldur sighed, crossing his arms. "I went to see my mother. Today was her birthday."

"Really? Aaaahhhh!", Zatanna cooed.

"So in the box was a gift?", Garfield asked.

"Bracelets I made her with La'gaan's help."

"That's precious of you."

"I can't believe we thought you were going out to meet someone.", Tim groaned.

"I did. My parents."

"You know what I meant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I think Kaldur's parents should appear in the show, okay?!  
> Happy birthday, Mom!


End file.
